gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bumper Stumpers/Catchphrases
Opening SAMPLE OPENING SPIEL: "This is the personalized license plate of: Don Johnson (MYMEVII). If you can figure out that it says "Miami Vice", then you're ready to play...BUMPER STUMPERS! And now, the driving force on Bumper Stumpers, Al Dubois! REST OF SPIEL: Thank you so much, and welcome to Bumper Stumpers, the show that turns a highway hobby into challenging fun for you, and some ready cash for our contestants." Quotes Al Dubois had some quotes to make the game show more interesting. The 1st quote was the change of the bonus round. The 2nd quote was the main game change and the 3rd quote was dropping out the play or challenge rule. If anybody can identify exactly what Al Dubois said, just tell us. Main Game "The object of the game is to solve the Super Stumper. The first team to solve two (Super Stumpers) wins the match, $1,000 and the right to play our bonus round which is worth (up to) $2,000/$1,600/$1,500." "We're looking for a plate that belongs to (insert clue). We'll give you the first space/the first is a/an (insert number/letter). The remaining six you must earn by solving/winning (a) jump-in(s)." "Take a look at these 2 plates, and tell me which one, the right or the left, belongs to (insert clue)." - from early episodes "Take a look at these 2 plates, and tell me which one, the left or the right, belongs to (insert clue)." - from later episodes "Do you want to play, or challenge?" - asked on early episodes "Correct. (insert partner's name), 10 seconds, go." - after the player buzzes in and picks the correct plate, their partner has to decipher the jump-in puzzle without help "No. (insert opposing team players' names), 10 seconds, go." - whenever the opposing team picks the wrong plate "Time is up, it is the (insert correct plate). (insert opposing team players' names), 10 seconds, go." - whenever the opposing team runs out of time. "We didn't get a winner that time. So, we can't go to the Super Stumper until you solve/win a jump-in." "Behind the (insert number) space, we have a/an (insert number/letter), 5 seconds, go." "Time is up, (insert number) spaces remaining." "Time is up, 1 space remaining." "(Time is up,) another jump-in." - whenever the Super Stumper didn't get solved "(Time is up,) back to a jump-in." - whenever the Super Stumper didn't get solved "Can't see another one 'til you win a jump-in." - whenever the Super Stumper didn't get solved "Don't forget, that the jump-ins don't work until after I read the clue." - warning contestants about their buzzers "Let me remind (insert 2 names), that if they don't get it, we'll be coming over to you; so stand by. We're looking for a plate that belongs to (insert clue), and behind that final space is a/an (insert number/letter), 5 seconds, go." - whenever there was only one space left for the Super Stumper puzzle. Bonus Game "We have a set of seven stumpers for you to try and solve, they will appear one-by-one on these monitors. For each one you get right, you can increase your chances in the bonus round, but you only have 30 seconds. If you get stumped, just yell pass, and if time permits, we'll go back to what you didn't get." - rules of the bonus round "Let's/Let us begin (the bonus round) with a plate that belongs to (insert clue)." - begins the bonus round "Sorry, your time is up, but you got (insert number) correct. Let's take a look at the ones you've revealed." "Bring on the stumper, please! S-T-U-M-P-E-R!" - calling for the Final Stumper "Alright, you got (insert number) correct. Are you ready for the Final Stumper?" - beginning the Final Stumper "Because you got (insert number) correct, therefore behind (insert same number) of these letters, are money amounts. $500(, (and) $100 (and) $200 (and) $300 (and) $400 and another $500). But, behind the remaining (insert number) are stop signs. So, what you want to do is locate the money amounts. And, if you accumulate at least $500, we'll double your money. But, if you hit one of those stop signs, the bonus game ends here, but you get to keep whatever you accumulated up to that point." - Said on early episodes to demonstrate the Final Stumper "Because you got (insert number) correct, therefore behind (insert same number) of these letters, we have the word "WIN" and various money amounts. We have $500(, (and) $400 (and) $300 (and) $200 and $100). But, behind the remaining (insert number) are stop signs. So, what you want to do is locate the money, and if you accumulate $1,000 or more, we'll pay you $2,000. Locate the "WIN", and you automatically get $2,000. But, if you find one of those stop signs, the bonus game ends here, and you lose whatever you have accumulated up to that point." - Said on later episodes to demonstrate the Final Stumper "How about a letter?" - asking for a Final Stumper letter "Ken Ryan, some new challengers, please!" Taglines "Bumper Stumpers is a Global Television Production! Produced in association with Barry & Enright Productions and Wink Martindale Enterprises! (Produced) in cooperation with the USA Network!" - Ken Ryan Category:Quotes & Catchphrases